Αναστασιάδου Κωνσταντίνα
Αναστασιάδου Κωνσταντίνα Greek sculptors - Ελληνίδα γλύπτρια. - Χρονολογία: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου της είναι: 1980-1986 Αποφοίτησε από το τμήμα γλυπτικής της Ανωτάτης Σχολής Καλών Τεχνών του Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών. 1989-1991 Έλαβε υποτροφία από την κυβέρνηση της Ιαπωνίας (Monbusho) και παρακολούθησε μαθήματα ιστορίας τέχνης στο Τμήμα Φιλοσοφικής του Πανεπιστημίου του Κιότο. Στο διάστημα 1986 - 1992 ήταν στην Ιαπωνία και διδάχτηκε ιαπωνικά, καλλιγραφία και ζωγραφική με sumi από τον ιστορικό και καλλιγράφο Mitsuo Takaoki και Nihonga από την Miki Takaoki. Η σχέση της με την οικογένεια Takaoki - που ξεκίνησε από το 1980 και διαρκεί μέχρι σήμερα - ήταν ιδιαίτερα αποφασιστική για την πορεία της ως καλλιτέχνης. 2012-2014 Έλαβε υποτροφία από την κυβέρνηση της Ινδίας (I.C.C.R.). Έλαβε Μάστερ Καλών Τεχνών από το Πανεπιστήμιο της Καλκούτας. (M.F.A. Rabindra Bharati University, Kolkata). Έργα της βρίσκονται σε δημόσιες και ιδιωτικές συλλογές στην Ελλάδα, Ινδία, Ιαπωνία, Γερμανία, Η.Π.Α. και Ηνωμένα Αραβικά Εμιράτα. 1980-1986 B.F.A. She graduated from the department of sculpture at the School of Fine Arts, University of Athens. 1989-1991 He was awarded a scholarship by the Japanese Government (Monbusho) and attended courses of Japanese Art History at the Faculty of Philosophy of the Kyoto University. In the period 1986 - 1992 she was in Japan. She took Japanese lessons, and learned calligraphy and sumi painting under the historian and calligrapher Mitsuo Takaoki and Nihonga under Miki Takaoki. Her relation with Takaoki family - which began in 1980 and continues to this day - played a decisive role in her course as an artist. 2012 - 2014 M.F.A. She was awarded a scholarship by the Government of India, I.C.C.R. and obtained a Master of Fine Arts from the Rabindra Bharati University in Kolkata (Calcutta). Her works can be found in public and private collections in Greece, India, Japan, U.S.A. and United Arab Emirates. Languages: Greek, English and Japanese. Εργογραφία H συνεισφορά της στην Γλυπτική, και γενικότερα στην Τέχνη, είναι: Η Κωνσταντίνα Αναστασιάδου υπογράφει όλα τα έργα της ως Ντίνα Αναστασιάδου. Ατομικές εκθέσεις 1997 Θεσσαλονίκη Πολιτιστική Πρωτεύουσα Ευρώπης, Πρόγραμμα «κόκκινη κλωστή», κτίριο Μέλισσα. 2001 Βαφοπούλειο Πνευματικό Κέντρο, Θεσσαλονίκη. 2002 Μουσείο Μουσικών Οργάνων, Ομίλου Τράπεζας Πειραιώς, Θεσσαλονίκη. 2004 Αναδρομική, κτίριο «Κάζα Μπιάνκα». Δημοτική πινακοθήκη Θεσσαλονίκης. 2001 Γκαλερί “Aoi Kaze”, Κυότο Ιαπωνίας. 2007 Ιστορικό και Λαογραφικό Μουσείο Αίγινας. 2008 Γκαλερί ‘’Aoi Kaze”, Κυότο Ιαπωνίας. 2009 Ατομική έκθεση στην Πρεσβεία της Ιαπωνίας στην Ελλάδα, «Ελλάδα-Ιαπωνία, 110 χρόνια φιλικών δεσμών». 2010 Γκαλερί «ΑΕΝΑΟΝ» Αθήνα. 2012 Μουσείο Ηρακλειδών Αθήνα, «Μαθηματικά και οι τέχνες της Ιαπωνίας». Με την συνεργασία της Ιαπωνικής Πρεσβείας στην Ελλάδα. 2014 India International Centre, Νέο Δελχί, Ινδία. «Ελλάδα-Ινδία, πολιτιστικά σταυροδρόμια». Υπό την αιγίδα της Ελληνικής Πρεσβείας στην Ινδία. 2016 Ιανουάριος. Έκθεση έργων στις εκθεσιακές βιτρίνες του Ο.Τ.Ε. Θεσσαλονίκης. 2016 Σεπτέμβριος. Έκθεση του οκτάπτυχου έργου: «Ιστορία – πολιτισμός των Ελλήνων, Μακεδονία – Θράκη» στην Δ.Ε.Θ. – Helexpo, στο Περίπτερο του Υπουργείου Εσωτερικών και Διοικητικής Ανασυγκρότησης (Μακεδονίας – Θράκης). 2018 Gallery Abu Dhabi Art Hub, Abu Dhabi, Ηνωμένα Αραβικά Εμιράτα. Η Ντίνα Αναστασιάδου έχει συμμετάσχει σε πολλές ομαδικές εκθέσεις στην Ελλάδα και το εξωτερικό. Ntina Anastasiadou C.V. ''' Ntina Anastasiadou (born as Konstantina Anastasiadou), signs all her artworks as ''Ntina Anastasiadou. '' '''Main Solo Exhibitions 1997 Thessaloniki Cultural Capital of Europe, “Red Thread” Program, Melissa Building, Thessaloniki, Greece. 2001 Vaphopoulio Cultural Center, Thessaloniki, Greece. 2002 Musical Instruments’ Museum, Thessaloniki, Greece. 2004 Retrospective, Casa Bianca, Municipal Art Gallery, Thessaloniki, Greece. 2006 “Aoi Kaze” Gallery, Kyoto, Japan. 2007 Historical and Folklore Museum, Aegina island, Greece. 2008 “Aoi Kaze” Gallery, Kyoto, Japan. 2009 Embassy of Japan in Greece, under the events of “110 years of Greek - Japanese friendly ties”. 2010 “AENAON” Gallery, Athens, Greece. 2012 "Mathematics and the Arts of Japan". Herakleidon Museum of Modern Art, Athens. The exhibition was held with the collaboration of the Embassy of Japan in Greece. 2014 "Greece-India, Cultural crossroads" at India International Centre, New Delhi, India. The exhibition was held under the auspices of the Embassy of Greece in India. 2016 January. She displayed her artworks at the show-windows of the Hellenic Telecommunications Organization of Thessaloniki, Greece. 2016 September. She displayed her eight scrolls’ hanging composition: “History-culture of the Greeks, Macedonia – Thrace” at T.I.F. – HELEXPO, at the Pavilion of the Ministry of Internal and Administrative Reconstruction (Macedonia- Thrace). 2018 March, Gallery Abu Dhabi Art Hub, Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates. 2018 October, “Tōki 陶器、Inspirations by the civilization and the heart of Japan.” A solo exhibition of pottery sculptures. Under the Auspices the Embassy of Japan in Greece, the (Greek) Ministry of Culture and Sports and the Greek-Japanese Association. Pottery Museum, Athens. She has participated in several group exhibitions in Greece, Japan and India. Collections Sanskriti Foundation / Sanskriti Museums, New Delhi, India. India International Centre, New Delhi, India. Indian Council of Cultural Relations (I.C.C.R.), Rabindranath Tagore Center, Calcutta, India. Embassy of Japan in Athens, Greece. Embassy of U.A.E. in Athens, Greece. Embassy of Greece in New Delhi, India. Herakleidon Museum of Modern Arts, Athens, Greece. Collection of Vaphopoulio Cultural Center. Thessaloniki, Greece. Municipal Museum of Thessaloniki, Greece. Συλλογές Sanskriti Foundation / Sanskriti Museums, Νέο Δελχί, Ινδία. India International Centre, Νέο Δελχί, Ινδία . Indian Council of Cultural Relations (I.C.C.R.), Rabindranath Tagore Center, Καλκούτα, Ινδία. Πρεσβεία της Ιαπωνίας στην Ελλάδα. Πρεσβεία των Αραβικών Εμιράτων στην Ελλάδα. Πρεσβεία της Ελλάδας στο Νέο Δελχί, Ινδία. Μουσείο Ηρακλειδών Αθήνα. Τιμές- Βραβεία 1986 She graduated the University of Athens with an excellent degree (10 out of 10) 1989 She granted a scholarship by the Government of Japan. (Monbusho). 1999 She received a distinction from the Greeks' Literature Association. 2012 She granted a scholarship by the Government of India (I.C.C.R.) 2014 She received "A Certificate of Merit" from Rabindra Bharati University for her ink-wash paintings. Τιμές / Διακρίσεις 1986 Αποφοίτησε την Ανωτάτη Σχολή Καλών Τεχνών Αθηνών με άριστα 10 1988 ¨Ελαβε υποτροφία από την Κυβέρνηση της Ιαπωνίας (Monbusho). 1999 Έλαβε διάκριση από τον σύλλογο Ελλήνων Λογοτεχνών. 2012 Έλαβε υποτροφία από την Κυβέρνηση της Ινδίας (I.C.C.R.) 2014 Έλαβε βραβείο (Certificate of Merit) από το Rabindra Bharati University για τα έργα της. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Γλυπτική *Χαρακτική *Ζωγραφική *Γλύπτες Ελλάδας *Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας *Χαράκτες Ελλάδας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Γλύπτες Ελλάδας